Leave out all the rest
by X Mini Ninja X
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic. SasuIno. Is it truly foolish to act upon a dream? Is it fooloish to travel through storms to say one word? Do yooh mean it? Are all the answers Yes? Summery sucks I Know... Story is good!


**AN: Whew... Second story in one night Im doing well, This one is dedicated to my good freind Kirbii!**

**Disclaimer: I Dont own Anything ppl...**

**xXx**

**I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared**

**After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here**

Silence except for his echoing footsteps. Walking down the winding hallways Uhciha Sasuke was the very image of cool and calm, and he knew it, just like he knew that what he was about do is foolish. But that wouldnt stop him doing it. A dream was a dream good or bad makes no difference its not real. Yet that small part of him that he could never control insists on being stupid and worrying.

**So if you're asking me  
I want you to know**

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

**And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**

If Sasuke thought he was being foolish it was nothing compared to what his team thought of him as he dragged them through the storm ever closer to the village that would finally get that small part of him to shut up.

**Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made**

**I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you**

Yamanaka Ino had grown since Sasuke had last seen her. Being trained under Ibiki and Anko she had grown stronger mentally and physically. Yet some scars still ran deep. No matter how strong she became, how old she got the mere mention of Sasukes name could send her tetering over the edge into the realms of depression. He was her one weakness and she knew no matter how much he denied it, she was his.

**So if you're asking me  
I want you to know**

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

**Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory**

Sneaking past the guards was easy. Getting through the village undetected was easy. Ditching his team was easy. But, bringing himself to enter her house... Thats was hard. Did she still love him? Would she turn him in? Or is she sat in there missing him and putting on a brave face waiting for him to come back?

**Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**

**Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well**

Ino looked in her mirror applying mascara carefully while debating internally on which dress to wear tonight. She may be tetering on the edge of depression but that didnt mean everyone had to know. As far as they knew she was fine and well and it was going to stay that way.

**Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are**

Sasuke stood in the shadows watching her. He could the see the hollowness in her eyes, the way her mouth seemed to naturally turn into a frown when she wasnt thinking and keeping up appearences.

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

**Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**

He stepped out from the shadows slowly aproaching the girl who was trying to decide upon a lipgloss.

**Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well**

**Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are**

Suddenly behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his chest, whispering one word into her ear before he was gone like the wind leaving her stunned as the word ran through her mind all thoughts about the dress forgotton.

_"Aishiteru..."_

**xXx**

**AN: lol hopefully this ones slightly better, Hope yooh liked it Kirbs!**

**R&R If yooh have the time! ^^**


End file.
